koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nemea/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nemea. Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall rage against the darkness, and fight my fate!" *"This victory is just another stop along our way." *"Forward! We must alter our destiny!" *"That was an interesting battle, but my struggle against the darkness continues." *"We have achieved total victory. A victory for us and the land itself." *"Please, take this. I have a feeling you will get some use out of it." *"Not bad." *"I thought you were capable of more than that." *"I defeated many enemy troops in the last battle. Simple soldiers are no match for one such as myself." *"Recently, I have not been given a chance to go to battle... Perhaps it is for the best though." *"Lately, I have participated in many battles. I shall continue to offer assistance for as long as I am needed." *"Ahh, a party. How quaint... Although I am having trouble finding the proper praise for the food and wine." *"Enemy officer cut down!" *"My soul would pit me against a legion, and at its bidding I shall continue to fight my fate." *"You are unrivaled in battle, my friend! Well done!" *"Fearsome hero of myth. Your legend shall stand firm from this day!" *"My lady, you are surely the mightiest your realm has ever seen." *"My lady, you have an indomitable soul. I sense hope inside you." *"Lord wreathed in darkness, your might is truly unrivaled." *"I am on the back foot...?" *"So I must fight myself... Come, then, apparition!" *"Excellent." *"Not bad!" *"Allow me to thank you for saving me." *"My thanks for saving me." *"Challenge me!" *"The defeated can only leave." *"Most impressive, hero of myth." *"So you have come to the deadlands, hero of myth." *"The girl is quite an accomplished warrior." *"You saved me. My thanks." *"I can see how hard you are trying." *"Fair maiden, my thanks." *"He who rules the darkness... He is strong, too." *"One wreathed in darkness, what brings you to my aid?" *"Excellent. I will happily serve one with such courage and pride." *"Not bad at all. I like the look in your eye." *"My thanks for saving me, and my thanks for being able to continue this fight together." *"Thank you for saving me. Now, let us cut down this threat together." *"Fight me, then. Our swords shall know better than we why they clash." *"The defeated can only depart. Go, and become even stronger." *"Impressive, hero of myth. Your bloody sword is proof of your honor." *"Welcome to the valley of death, hero of myth. We two have the power to resist our fate." *"The girl is an accomplished warrior. So brave, and with such an honest soul." *"Thank you. Your strength and beauty set you apart, my lady." *"You are trying very hard. There is something mysterious about you, girl." *"Fair maiden, my thanks. You have a kind yet wild soul inside you." *"He who rules the darkness... His feats stir that same darkness in my own soul..." *"Dark soul, what brings you to my aid? Has my own darkness drawn you to me?" *"Excellent. You shall surely rule this battlefield." *"Slicing across the field of battle, as though slicing through fate." *"You bring me aid... Then you have proven your worth in the direst circumstances." *"You have my back. You require no thanks out here. Let us go together." *"My spear told me that I would have to fight you." *"Farewell. You have become strong." *"Your plan is to slaughter all who stand in your way? Even fate?" *"Hero of myth, I know that you require no thanks. All you desire is more foes with whom to stain your blade." *"Excellent. Allow me to show my respect for your unstinting valor." *"Voicing my gratitude will only be an insult. Allow me to stand alongside you and show it in battle." *"The girl has wonderful eyes. Risking so much... She reminds me of another..." *"My thanks for coming to save me. Looking upon you makes me think of one word - hope." *"Impressive... You contain so much darkness, yet somehow keep it under control." *"My gratitude for saving me. We both handle our darkness in different ways, do we not?" *"Face me, brave warrior." *"You're good. Not many can put me on the defensive." *"Excellent. I shall respond in kind with my full power." *"When bloody sword and spear shall face, the sword shall be the one that breaks." *"Your attacks are befitting of a hero spoken of in legends." *"The dark power within me is the only way to combat the will of the gods." *"Forgive me for pointing my spear at you, little girl." *"Your form is smooth and quick. I see you like to overwhelm your opponent with speed, as does Kheryuneia." *"I apologize for my restraint. I shall hold back no longer." *"Your eyes show strength, little girl. Come, let us fight." *"Well done. Your potential truly is without limits." *"Do not lose hope, little girl. Your strength deserves to be met with my full power." *"I feel darkness within this man..." *"This darkness is too strong...!" *"As long as my soul survives, I will not fall to darkness!" *"This rain of fire does not concern me." *"I accept this battle not as a hero, but as a warrior." *"Surely you don't expect me to face a true hero naked?" Ultimate *"My maiden, your strength surpasses that of an entire legion. You fight with such determination and beauty." *"My maiden, I can see a radiant light emanating from your soul." *"You came to assist me, my maiden?" *"My maiden, I can see a radiant light emanating from your soul. I know you can overcome your sad destiny." *"You came to assist me, my maiden? Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." *"I can see the look of determination in your eyes. I know that you can overcome any fate which lies before you." *"I wish to borrow your strength, my maiden. Together, I know we can overcome any enemy before us." *"Come, fair maiden. Only through battle can we open the path to our destiny." *"You have a good look about you. With your strength, I believe you are capable of overcoming your destiny." *"I wish to see more of your fighting skills. I will be sure to give it my all as well." *"This is a battlefield. I cannot agree to that request." Category:Quotes